


Food, Shopping, and the asshole who stole my car.

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Shameless Stark AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Causal discussions of violence and law breaking, Final fantasy character will be introduced, Jon will show up at some point, Multi, Poverty, Robbery, Sansa is a good sister, Sansa is the eldest here not Robb, This is majorly inspired by Shameless, as the series goes on, cat and ned are dead, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Low on money, Sansa and her sibling break into a grocery store to steal food.A self-indulgent and wild au idea where I’m inspired by the show Shameless (US), and make the Stark siblings work together and live as chaotically as possible. If familiar with my story ‘and as the world comes to an end’, then ship dynamics and some oc’s from there will appear through out the story, though it’s not necessary to read.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Many past relationships
Series: Shameless Stark AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Food, Shopping, and the asshole who stole my car.

Stumbling down the stairs, groggily rubbing her eyes, Sansa entered the kitchen. It was run down like the rest of the house, with the kitchen window’s glass broken and a shower curtain duck-tapped to cover up the hole. In summer time they would take it down in the afternoons for a breeze of relief from the humid heat, but as winter came creeping in, it stayed firmly stuck in place.

The floor boards creak and groan with every step, and she pulled out a large skillet to cook breakfast in, a permanent charred something stuck to one of the sides of it. With a clang she sets it down on the stove and wandered to the fridge, sighing tiredly at the lack of options.

“Shopping needs to be done today.” She murmured to herself, and took out the carton of eggs, peering inside the container. ‘ _Enough for breakfast_.’ Sansa noted with relief, and then grabbed the leftover hashbrowns before shutting the door close with her foot.

Life was rough in the north side of the city, and the people were rougher. Only ones you could trust were family, and even then that was a toss up depending on the members of the family. For the Starks though, there was a strong bond of loyalty between them, and Sansa couldn’t have asked for more.

Since their parents died in the crossfire of a shoot-out, it was up to Sansa and Robb to keep the house running, not like they weren’t doing that before, but now Sansa had to pick up a second job, the same with Robb. Even Arya was contributing, though definitely not of legal means. But Sansa figured as long as she wasn’t messing with the wrong people and not getting hurt nor caught, then Sansa wouldn’t ask any questions.

But thinking over how her last pay-check was spent towards Rickon’s medical bill because he thought it was a bright idea to play around with some ninja stars he had found without her knowledge, Sansa realised she had barely any money to scrape together for food. Unfortunately, house bills came first, as finding food was a little easier to manage than finding a roof over their heads.

Watching the eggs and hashbrowns cook, her eyes were far away as her mind swirled with possible solutions. Stealing a few cans from corner shops was normal, but an entire grocery list worth of food and supplies? That would be harder.

Biting her lip, listening to the cooking food, the stairs then groaned as heavy foot steps descended. After years of living together, Sansa knew Robb’s gait anywhere, and looked up to give him a tired smile. He grunted back and headed to the coffee machine.

Once he had his first sip, she broached the serious topic.

“We don’t have enough money for food.”

The eighteen year old paused at his second sip and met her gaze, blue on blue, and then finished the action, gulping heavily.

Tilting his head in thought, he stared at the ducked-taped curtain and asked, “You still have that copy of the grocery store key, right? From when you worked there?”

Frowning, she thought about where he was heading with that train of thought and began slowly, “Yeah but, Robb. They might not notice a few products, but they would definitely notice this robbery.”

He nonchalantly shrugged and took another sip from his mug. “But would they suspect it was us?”

Her lips quirked up and said, “I mean, maybe not? I worked there when I was fifteen, and it’s been six years, so...” She trailed off, mind starting to come up with an idea.

“Only problem would be the cameras.” Robb added thoughtfully, setting his mug down. Sansa bit her lip, thinking, as she started to dish up breakfast, already hearing the younger of the Starks rousing in their rooms.

Watching her siblings eat, Sansa stared contemplatively at Bran’s bowed head. Swallowing her mouthful, she asked him causally, “You want to hack some security cameras, Bran?”

The boy looked up with raised eyebrows. “I thought you said I shouldn’t so that without a good cause.”

Sansa smiled, happy that he remembered her rule. “Food is a good cause.” And at that Arya and Rickon furrowed their brows in confusion. Setting her fork down, Sansa rubbed her hand over her face and told the younger siblings, “We have no money for food.”

Arya seemed to bounce in her seat in excitement. “Are we robbing a bank!?” Ecstatic at the prospect of said crime.

Sansa levelled her an unimpressed look. “We may have the planning down pat, but we don’t have the artillery for robbing a bank.”

Arya shrugged, “Gendry could get us some guns.”

The eldest sighed, “No, Arya. We aren’t robbing a bank. We are robbing a grocery store.”

After sending the kids off to school, making sure each of them had their lunches and taking away Rickon’s bat as he left the house, Robb came back down stairs from getting changed after eating in his police uniform. When their parents died last year, Robb fast-tracked through his last year of high school, and immediately applied to be a cop. He was lucky that his criminal record only had very petty crime on it, and not the more serious ones he had committed and got away with. After six months in training, he was now a beat cop, working in the north-side of the city.

Though he volunteered for that assigned section, mainly because he knew his home like the back of his hand, he had wanted to stay close incase something happened to the family.

Sansa was so proud of him, though they all joked about him being a crooked cop with how he still committed crime when not on the job.

He gave her a hug goodbye, promising to be back tonight for the shopping trip. She held him tight, just like she did to all the kids everyday when they left the house. With how their lives were, it wasn’t an absolute that they would stay safe, so she took comfort in having a good memory in case it was the last chance that she saw them breathing.

After clearing up the kitchen, she hurried upstairs to tug on her waitress uniform, grabbed her bag, and tromped back down the stairs. Locking the front door, Sansa fiddled with her keys as she approached her car, giving a greeting nod to the crack head across the street. Lovely man, called the neighbourhood watch when one of her many exes -she forgot his name- was drunk and trying to break in.

The neighbourhood watch was more of a joke name, seeing as it was made up of thugs and criminals who wanted to keep some semblance of peace around the north-side, especially for women and children. Besides them beating the shit out her ex, the last time she saw them at work was when a sex offender moved in down the road and tried to fuck around with one of the homeless kids.

She hadn’t seen that man since, so it’s safe to say he is either dead or moved away.

She was betting on being dead.

Sansa worked at a shitty diner, not unusual for this part of the city, everything was shitty around here. She spent her days on aching feet with aching cheeks, smiling to gain a few more tips. Smiling and laughing off the gropes and sexual innuendos. And after this she would clock out at two, head home to greet the kids, relax until dinner. And then at eight head to the bar she worked at. It’s a little better than the diner, where at the very least the owner won’t take shit from shitty customers and wasn’t afraid to kick assholes to the curb.

But luckily, she doesn’t work tonight, leaving her night open for the planned robbery. Honestly, when she was younger, Sansa desperately wanted to live anywhere but this area, and she still does. But back then, the amount of times she ran away, only for Robb to find her under the traintracks, too nervous to actually step on, and then drag her back home, was astounding.

She would cry the entire way back, hating the amount of shit and responsibility put on her too skinny and too young shoulders. And then looking over to Robb’s red-rimmed eyes and blank stare, guilt would come crashing down.

But she still tried to leave again and again until she was fifteen and Robb finally snapped. The blow out shook the house, their parents no where to be found, hopefully at work. Arya and Bran huddled together on the top of the stairs, holding a crying Rickon as they watched their older siblings, and in some ways their real parents with how they were around more often than mom and dad, scream and cry at one another.

Horrible names and accusations were thrown around along with objects that crashed a shattered against the walls. At one point it got physical, both wrestling and swing punches at each other in anger and frustration. But they managed to figure it out in the end, bruised and crying. Sansa still wants to run, but it’s a small urge now, muffled by the busy work schedule and the happier times with her family. She wanted to run to get away from this city, not from her siblings. And if she could she would take them with, but feared that they would just trade one shitty home for another. So she stayed with the familiarity.

After work, she was in the kitchen making a list of the essentials, knowing she could rely on the others to grab the non-essentials. Back facing the entrance, she heard more than saw her siblings stumble into the house, voices loud. Turning around, greeting on her lips, she froze at the sight of a bloodied bat held in Rickon’s hand and a bruised up Arya and Bran.

“What the fuck!?” She yelled, panic present as she rushed to her kids, falling to her knees to look them over. Rickon proudly waved his weapon as she gently brushed aside Bran’s hair, looking at the cut on his forehead.

“Some guys jumped us but I took them down!” He crowed and Sansa sent him a worried glance, “Why were you jumped?”

Arya, who had a tissue shoved up her noes curtesy of Sansa, nasally explained, “Some assholes on the corner of tenth were barking some shit about it being their territory and that school kids had to pay to pass.”

“And you refused I’m assuming?”

Arya scoffed, blowing some hair out of her eyes, “Of course. So they jumped us and I barely was able to grab a knife before Rickon started to wale on them with his bat.”

At that Sansa sent Rickon an exasperated look, “I thought I told you, you weren’t allowed to bring your bat to school.”

“I didn’t!” Rickon denied.

“He stole it from the equipment room.” Bran drawled over the top of him, a wry smirk on his face casted towards the youngest.

Sending them marching to the kitchen so she can deal with their injuries properly, Sansa rubbed at her temples, trying to banish the growing headache.

After patching them up and setting them to their homework, watching them with hawk-eyes to make sure they are getting it done, she pulled out her cheap phone and sent off a quick text to Robb about the situation, especially the thugs. Hopefully he can deal with them.

Slipping the phone back in her worn jean’s pocket, she pulled open the kitchen cupboards and cast a look at the minuscule amount of food. Sucking on her teeth in thought, she called over her shoulder, “Ravioli or Spaghetti-o’s?”

“ _Spaghetti-o’s!_ ” Was the unanimous reply, and Sansa pulled out the two family sized cans, knowing one wouldn’t be enough for the five of them, and set them on the counter.

Robb normally comes back around seven, so he would get the tail end of dinner. And since they were planning to rob the grocery store, the kids would need to sleep earlier so they would be less tired for the trip and get enough sleep for the next day.

The banging at her door then startled Sansa, and she head towards the front entrance, mindlessly picking up the bloodied bat on the floor, and peeked through the eyehole. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened up to reveal Jojeen and Meera Reed, Bran’s friends. Also local meth makers.

She rose an eyebrow, and Meera sheepishly smiled, “We missed school.” And that was enough of an explanation for Sansa, who opened the door wider for them to scurry in. They hurried to Bran’s side, demanding the assignments for their classes and Bran, bless his heart, had picked up their work sheets when he noticed they weren’t there today.

Sometimes she wondered at how she managed to raise such good kids in such a terrible neighbourhood.

When the clock struck twelve, the Stark siblings filed out of their house and into their car, Sansa taking the wheel. The drive was relatively quiet, the younger ones still sleepy after being woken up earlier, and Sansa spied the way Robb flexed his hands nervously. She knew he hated the way they have to go to such extremes to survive, but this was their life. And sometimes you have to raid an old workplace you got fired from for getting caught fucking the manager’s ex in the store room.

Pulling up in the alley next to the side entrance, Sansa turned around and nodded to Bran. She didn’t know the technical terms, preferring the traditional B&E to the new technological way, but she trusted him. With a nod back, Bran tugged his mask over his head and silently slipped out of the car.

Apparently he needed to hack into the cameras and needed one of the cameras to do so. So the others watched as he climbed and shimmied his way up the wall to the corner where a camera was placed, with them just out of it’s sight. From there, Bran did his task, and then hopped back down after a good tense minute.

Climbing back into the car, a little breathless, he tapped on his phone before holding a thumbs up for the all clear. With that signal, the five exited the car and hurried through the back entrance, Sansa unlocking it with her stolen key. She knew it would come in handy.

From there it was free range. Sansa let them roam around, grabbing what they wanted as she grabbed a cart, making sure to wear her gloves, and started to gather what they needed. Robb was helpful enough to run about gathering things for her to cut down on time. They needed to be quick, as someone could spot movement at anytime if they past the store windows.

Turning down the hygiene aisle, and tossing in some boxes of medical tape and supples, Sansa stopped in her tracks at the sight of Arya pocketing condoms into her baggy, hand-me-down hoodie. Arya, spotting movement, froze.

They stared at one another, Sansa dead-eyed and unimpressed, and Arya still like a deer in headlights. Sansa continued to stare at her sister, even as she beat a hasty retreat past her, head low and embarrassed.

With a low groan, Sansa thumped her head on the cart’s handle, agonising over her siblings growing up too fast. ‘ _At least she is thinking ahead and being prepared and safe._ ’ Sansa bemoaned internally.

After taking a deep breath, she continued on her path, hesitating over the condoms briefly herself, before also tucking some of them into her pockets too. 

And then of course there was a crash, glass shattering, and Sansa instantly ducked down behind her cart. Silence rang through out the shop, before Rickon called out, “My bad!”

Dragging her gloved hands down her face, Sansa got back up and hurried along, wanting to get them out as soon as possible. She passed what was obviously what Rickon broke, a pasta sauce jar, creating a disturbingly bloodied looking mess on the ground in the darkness of the shop.

They packed the food into plastic bags and rushed out through the back, breathless and giddy with exhilaration, they stumbled out into the alleyway. Sharing a grin with Robb, Sansa began to reach for her keys and stilled.

Because, though she has her keys. Their fucking car was _gone_.

The plastic bags slid out of her hands to the concrete and she stood there, her heart heavy. Behind her, Sansa heard her siblings began to whisper in panic and confusion, and she had to bite her tongue and clench her eyes closed, or else she would cry. Or scream. She isn’t too picky.

Just their fucking luck.

It was a thirty minute drive back, at least an hour walk. And during this time of the night, it was even more unsafe than usual, especially with them looking like easy pickings with all their stuff. A hand settled between her shoulders and opening tired eyes, Sansa met Robb’s.

“We can take the train.” And she let out a shaky breath, thankful that at least one of them managed to come up with a solution. Despite years of taking care of a household, Sansa still struggled to handle a crisis. And this was absolutely a crisis. It was their only vehicle, besides Robb’s police car. And now it was stolen.

It was an exhausting trek to the station, having enough money to pay for tickets, and collapsing into a tight heap on the seats, the youngest sandwiched between the oldest. Rickon nodded off next to her, and she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him closer. The excited high of their success faded with the loss of their mode of transport, and Sansa hated it.

She tried so hard to keep them happy, unable to keep them sheltered from this rough life they lived. But sometimes, like today with the thugs, or tonight. Or the fact that they even had to resort to such length just to survive, it was difficult. Sansa just wanted to scream and demand someone to fix their situation. Wishing that her siblings, practically her own fucking children by now, didn’t have to live in such extremes.

But she couldn’t show her anger, her frustration, and her upset in front of them. They needed someone to take care of them, and she was all they had in the way of a parent.

Their mom and dad weren’t bad people, nor were they bad parents. But with the amount of mouths to feed, and all the bills to pay, they had to work hard to keep everyone afloat and happy. Buying sometimes expensive and unnecessary things to keep their children happy, when really, all they wanted was just to have their parents around more often.

And Rickon. Poor Rickon. He was seven when they died, but barely even knew them. Her heart shattered at how unaffected he was by their deaths, and Sansa couldn’t blame him. She remembered when he was three, and called her ‘ _mama_ ’. She held him close and cried, knowing Robb was standing by the doorway watching with sad eyes. She was sixteen. She wasn’t his mother. But that wasn’t how Rickon saw it.

Taking a deep breath, she blinked away tears, and let the rocking cart soothe her wild emotions. She would wait until they were home and everyone is asleep to cry. Catching Robb’s gaze over the top of the children, she had a feeling he would be sitting up with her.

They made it back safely, Sansa in the end having to carry a sleeping Rickon, Robb taking her load of bags. Entering the house with exhausted relief, Sansa ushered the children up to bed, thankfully no complaints made.

Bran shuffled into the room he shared with Rickon. Robb used to as well, but when their parents died, after some debating and reluctance, he took their parents room, cleaning everything out that was theirs and shoving it into the already cluttered attic.

As she tucked Rickon in, she softly brushed a few stray curls off his forehead and set a gentle kiss there. Turning to Bran, she did the same, him smiling tiredly back. Closing their door quietly after flicking the light off, Sansa entered the room across the hall, her’s and Arya’s.

A part of her wished she got their parent’s room instead, but she knew that after years of sharing and hearing the sounds of her sister’s sleeping breath, Sansa knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep well alone.

She wondered if that’s how Robb felt now.

She changed into pyjamas, giving Arya a quick squeeze before leaving to room. She had groceries to put away, and thankfully Robb had already started the process when she entered the kitchen.

As he put a box of pancake mix away, he looked over his shoulder to her. She gave a weak smile back and accepted the warm embrace from him. He rocked her gently back and forth in comfort, as she held tight.

“It’s not your fault.” He whispered softly in her ear. The kitchen was dark, with only the above stove light on, casting a yellow glow across the room. The darkness past that felt suffocating and large at the safe time, and Sansa hated that she needed comfort from her younger sibling, when it was meant to be the other way around.

She bit her lip, feeling the automatic denial rise in her throat. Instead of responding, she just nodded in return, feeling warm tears trail down her cheeks. His large hand stroked the back of her head as he continued, “You didn’t know it would happen, okay? I will keep a look out for the car.”

“Thanks.” She murmured into his shoulder, a swell of gratitude in her chest. Once again he was coming up with a solution whilst she just cried.

Surprisingly, she managed to sleep well that night, emotionally and physically exhausted. Still, despite the long night, her body woke her up at the usual time of 7:00am. Rubbing her sore and puffy eyes, Sansa stumbled out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and hoodie. The hoodie was Arya’s she noted, as she pulled out the stolen condoms.

With a soft chuckle, she tossed them onto Arya’s sleeping form, who didn’t wake up from her star-fished position. Entering the kitchen, Sansa treated herself to a warm cup of coffee and went to the front porch, slippers shuffled on.

Staring out at the just rising sun, smoggy air filling the sky, Sansa took a sip of her beverage. After her breakdown last night, she felt a little better, and the situation of the stolen car wasn’t the worst thing to happen. Everything essential was in walking distance, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t pissed.

As she began to take a second sip, the sound of a familiar engine reached her ears, and she gaped in disbelief as her car rolled to a stop not too far from their house. Still frozen, she continued to watch as it turned off and a guy exited the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. He did all this with the ease as if it was his own car, and not one that was stolen last night.

Suddenly, her rage bubbled in her chest as she thumped the mug onto the bannister with more force than necessary. She didn’t even bother to grab a weapon, mind going red as she stormed down the steps and stalked across the street, going diagonally right.

“ _Hey!_ ” She barked, and the guy startled, turning to face her. Big mistake.

She just caught a glimpse of tan skin and wide brown eyes, before she pulled her fist back, and slammed her knuckles hard into his face with a satisfying crunch. He went down like a sack of bricks. Groaning and cradling his nose, she stomped hard on his stomach, and his moans of pain became louder.

“That’s for stealing my car, asshole!” She spat out, breathing heavily with anger.

Sansa watched with blazing eyes as he cracked his eyes open and stared up at her with awe.

“Date me?” He croaked and Sansa jerked her head back, baffled by his question.

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet for next part:
> 
> Why did you say yes!?”
> 
> “I don’t know!”
> 
> “You’re useless when it comes to dating, Sansa! You pick the worst people!”
> 
> “Says you who knocked up his girlfriend but his banging his best friend on the side!”
> 
> “At least I’m not fucking the guy who stole our car!”
> 
> “I haven’t even fucked him yet!”
> 
> “Why did you say yet!?”
> 
> So it got more angsty than originally intended, but if you’ve watched Shameless, you know how heartbreaking it can be. Thank you for reading!


End file.
